The invention relates generally to Electrically Controlled Pneumatics ("ECP") freight train braking systems, and more particularly, to an adapter for connecting an ECP trainline, also called an "ECP" wire, to a standard locomotive Multiple Unit ("MU") cable such that one of the existing lines in the MU cable can be utilized to send ECP messages from a locomotive ECP Head-End-Unit ("HEU") through non-ECP equipped locomotives to a train of ECP freight cars. The HEU can also be part of a locomotive control unit ("CCU").
The American Railroad Association AAR has defined rail industry specifications for ECP braking systems based upon adding an ECP trainline cable to both cars and locomotives. The ECP trainline is basically a 2-wire cable which provides both electrical power (sourced from the locomotives) and data communications to each ECP car, employing the Echelon LonWorks powerline overlay system, using and Echelon transceiver model PLT-10.
Initial applications of ECP equipped cars are typically on unit trains, which can generally be maintained as a unit for ECP operation. In order to take full advantage of ECP operation, all locomotives used in the train must be equipped with at least the ECP trainline. Additionally, at least one of the locomotive consist must be equipped with the ECP 230 VDC power supply, and the lead locomotive must to equipped with an ECP HEU.
While unit train car sets can generally be dedicated to a given service, and maintained together, locomotives are often more difficult to keep dedicated to a particular train. For example, a heavy haul mineral train, which is one of the best suited for initial ECP applications, is typically pulled by 3 or 4 locomotives, all of which would be modified to support ECP operation according to AAR specifications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system which can provide ECP operation in a train wherein only one locomotive sent as the lead locomotive in a consist is required to be ECP equipped. Such a system permits the utilization of non-ECP equipped locomotives in the consist and eliminates the need to immediately equip every locomotive with ECP equipment in a train employing multiple locomotives.